


破镜重圆

by ahuang



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahuang/pseuds/ahuang
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Mashiro Tomoya
Kudos: 6





	破镜重圆

# 破镜。

《破镜重圆》

# -序-

“真白前辈有喜欢的人吗？”

细密的雨丝敲击着伞面的布料，跳跃着落在他靠外侧的手臂上，有点凉。在大学剧团庆功宴结束之后作为团长打着伞护送喝醉了的学妹回宿舍，平日开朗活泼大大咧咧的女孩子却突然在宿舍楼门口站住，攥着一小捧花瓣上还挂着水滴的玫瑰花。

“X同学你喝醉了现在是凌晨了……”

淡粉色的透明塑料包装和凝固的空气摩擦发出“咔嚓”的碎裂声响。啊……糟糕，拒绝得有些草率了。女生是自己很珍重的热爱表演才华横溢的朋友，平日里谈话非常投机，经常两个人一起出去看电影和去剧院看戏，却没有注意到她对自己的感情。不想伤害到她啊……真白友也攥紧手里握着的雨伞把，责备自己观察力不够。

“……我很欣赏你的才华，但是……”

“虽然之前就觉得会被拒绝毕竟被真白前辈喜欢的人是那样一位很优秀的人！啊但是还是不甘心啊……我可能是还不够优秀吧？我会努力的！”女孩一边用手指抹掉从眼角涌出的泪珠，咧嘴笑着把玫瑰花一把塞进了自己怀里。“花的话前辈你留着吧！我反正是没有用了……前辈很喜欢玫瑰吧？”

“什……”女孩不顾真白的呼唤头也不回地跑进宿舍门，“咣”地一身撞上了身后的门，仿佛是在拒绝身后的人一切的解释。

真白友也看着自己怀里的玫瑰。啊。好失败。因为自己的吞吞吐吐犹豫不决而伤害了朋友。明明之前自己就是这样伤害了珍视的前辈，现在自己怎么还是这么懦弱，这和遇见他之前的自己不是一样吗……

雨突然大起来。真白把雨伞丢在地上，攥着玫瑰，眯着眼抬头看着一条条射线般的雨从漆黑的无穷远点向自己驶来，最后落在自己的身旁和身上。硕大的雨滴一颗颗砸在自己的脸上有些疼，混杂着温暖的液体从眼角绕过耳垂流进领口里。

……

……

喘不过气来。

喘不过气来。

胸口像是被巨人的双手挤扁。

真白不顾雨水倾盆而下 ，张开嘴大口大口徒劳地吞入混杂着雨滴的空气，却还是觉得胃里翻江倒海。

想起他来的时候，罪恶感，窒息感，呕吐感就会像海啸一般袭来。

# -一-

“友也君~你终于来了！！！快来试试新的演出服~这回为你准备的是华丽的巴洛克风格哦♪黑色与金色的交融，黑暗与光明的碰撞，这就是奢华而富有冲击的巴洛克艺术！”

“……”刚刚推开演剧部活动室门的梦之咲学院一年生（刚刚入学三个月！目前的困扰是社团活动部长的性骚扰，请多指教！）真白友也刚刚放下书包，看到被巨大的裙摆所埋没的那个银色长发美男子（变态！）的身影，便连书包都不顾，拉上门撒腿就跑。

“友也君！！！不要逃！！！~~”伴随着浓郁玫瑰花香的璀璨银色身影（是变态！），突然出现在了正在没命逃跑的真白前方的楼梯转角处。

“你是怎么回事啊变态假面！？还会瞬移吗？！”逃跑路线已经受阻了，在狭窄的楼道里也没有别的出路，要么正面迎接变态假面的挑战要么选择原路返回趁着变态还没有追上来的时候去跑到北斗前辈的教室去求救（啊不！说不定北斗前辈在组合排练室啊那这样的话可怎么办是好不能打扰北斗前辈的偶像活动啊因为Trickstar对于北斗前辈是很重要的吧）这种时候一般情况下在电影里男主人公都会是在情急之下选择跳窗吧但是这里可是三层诶跳下去我又不像是变态假面一样有热气球之类的跳下去绝对会摔死的吧如果摔不死说不定会摔成残废那样的话还要怎么照顾妹妹和妈妈以后要怎么……啊？！

于是被捉住了。

“普通的友也君规划逃跑路线的思考方式也是那么地普通~只会沿着楼道逃跑而已~”把学弟毫不费力扛在肩上的变态这样说道。

“难道我会像变态你一样乘着热气球飞来飞去吗？！”

真白被变态套上了繁复的裙装，戴上了散发着定型水气味的蓬松假发。真白看着镜子里精疲力竭的自己又看看在衣柜前翻箱倒柜一脸幸福的日日树，大喊为什么北斗前辈今天不来救救自己。他拎着裙摆，小心翼翼地跨过摊了一地的各种魔术和场景道具，打开了留声机，瘫倒在沙发上。今天的背景音乐也是巴洛克时期的音乐啊，奢华高贵，节奏强烈，旋律装饰性很强……

“巴洛克……这个时期的戏剧风格倒真的不是很了解……”真白躺在沙发上，裙子的裙摆和束腰把他小小的身躯埋了起来。陷在蓬松裙摆和摸起来有点扎手的布料和花边中的真白，仰起头，倒着看着侧面对着自己，对着剧本皱眉思考的日日树。

不说话的时候真是很好看啊。视野上下颠倒的真白的脑海里浮现出这样的话。正当他毫无戒备地看着日日树的时候，那个变态突然转过了身冲着自己大喊着“友也君~我感受到了爱意的视线~☆”急速迫近。真白非常慌张地想要起身逃跑却被裙摆绊倒摔了个马趴然后被日日树扑了个正着。他的脸被压在有些扎人的酒红色地毯上，心想这下是完蛋了又会被变态做些什么呢，变态却把脸贴上了自己的脖子，温暖的呼吸轻抚着真白敏感的颈窝。

“噫——好痒啊变态你干什么啊？！”真白挣扎着转过身本来是想把趴在自己身上的变态推开，变态却把脸贴在了真白领口上裸露出的胸口上，双臂紧紧地环抱着自己的双肩让自己动弹不得。

“要……要无法呼吸了……”真白有点喘不过气来。他能感受到部长压在自己胸口上鼻梁的轮廓，粗重的呼吸，颤抖的睫毛，转动的眼珠，还有略微湿润的双唇。真白觉得自己什么都听不到了。留声机里的黑胶盘是已经播放完毕了吗？空气凝固在两个人的上方，仿佛就连呼吸与心跳都停止了。过了多久？一秒钟？一分钟？还是说两人身体紧紧相贴的时候末世已经降临过了一次接着世界已经被重筑？

“部、长……？”

对方没有说话，只是放松了一些却没有撒手。看不见他的脸。真白看着自己胸口的银色的脑袋，有一种想要抚摸它的冲动。虽然现在自己是动弹不得的。

“那么友也君已经换好衣服了，我们再来看看剧本吧~☆”变态突然撒开怀里的真白，公主抱起他，笑意盈盈的双眼如磁石一般吸在真白的双眼上。他明媚的笑容和露出的洁白牙齿让真白觉得有些晃眼，还有些恍惚。刚才那种感觉是什么？

“是魔法哦友也君~☆”

“才不是吧只是单纯的性骚扰吧？！话说不要突然扑上来啊吓了一大跳啊？！”

“友也君真是被什么都会吓到呢~”

“是你太变态了吧？！”

“fufufu~☆”

“这个笑声就很可疑啊变态？！！北斗前辈啊——————“

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

醒来之后真白友也发现自己穿着全套的外出的衣服直接躺在乱糟糟的床上睡着了，被雨冲花的妆都没卸，灯也没有关。并没有前一天晚上的记忆……拒绝了X之后回到宿舍里是做了什么呢？ 那种胃肠一起往上拱的感觉和留在嘴里的酸苦味道让真白回想起了在卫生间里呕吐的部分，而看着桌子上七歪八倒的威士忌伏特加啤酒瓶，真白也大概猜到了在呕吐过后自己都做了些什么。他拿起手机看着黑色的屏幕中的自己，哭肿了的被眼线糊了一片的眼眶看起来很像被人暴打了一顿。

“这个如果说是化妆效果的话一定会有人相信的……“他低声自言自语道。

下午三点了，已经旷掉今天所有的课了呢真白友也同学。还喝了那么多酒。明明就不擅长喝酒，酒后断片是常事，醒过来的时候是在自己的床上而不是在什么别的女孩子的闺房里是不是该庆幸呢。

挣扎着想要坐起来。“嘶……”因为宿醉带来的头痛像电击一般刺激着他。又躺倒了下去。

好饿。肚子咕噜咕噜地叫，却没有力气爬起来去觅食。

又变成这样了。真白闭上眼睛沉入黑暗。上一次喝醉断片是什么时候呢？高中的时候被那个变态灌醉吗？高中毕业的时候被光糊里糊涂拉去夜店？喂喂这样想起来高中毕业去夜店真的没问题吗？

其实真白很清楚上一次喝醉是刚刚升入大学两个月左右的时候。那个变态，两年多杳无音信，难得给自己发消息说希望自己去看他的出道首演之后，自己完全没有回复。之后被愧疚感压倒，大半夜去刚刚混熟的前辈房间里边喝边发酒疯大哭。在浑浑噩噩之中和前辈上了床。前辈对此的解释是那天晚上看着脆弱悲伤精神崩溃的真白，很想要保护他，很想要爱他。

本不该是这样的。

真白友也没有详细规划过自己的第一次，比如要和谁发生，要在哪里，要用什么姿势。但是冥冥之中他知道其实自己在暗暗渴求与其交媾的是谁的身体。谁没有做过春梦呢？对方修长的手指揉捏自己胸口坚挺的乳头，灼热的硬物探入自己尚未被造访过的肉穴，另一只手握住自己颤抖着挺立的阴茎，而自己因为快感微微眯起眼睛，伸手抓住对方垂在身侧的银色长发……

真白睁开眼，把外套脱了往地上随便一丢继续平躺着看着和自己一样普通的白色天花板和天花板中央暖黄色的顶灯。他盯着一只困在灯罩里的小飞虫，看着它一次次地没头没脑地撞击灯罩壁。

“你出不来的。”真白轻轻地对小飞虫说，尽管他知道小飞虫听不到也听不懂。真白用手背罩住自己的眼睛，让自己再次浸泡在暖色的黑暗里。

他还是没有从高中的那段阴影里走出来。他知道挣扎着想要离开日日树涉对自己的影响是一种徒劳。明明两个人都已经不相干了，明明两个人活在不一样的世界里，明明虽然说过豪言壮语但是果然还是追不上的，明明说不定对方根本不在乎自己，明明说不定对方只是喜欢玩弄自己而已。

明明本来是很讨厌他的，在愚蠢地憧憬什么啊？

……

*buzz

手机收到了一条简讯。

“恩？“在group chat里剧团团员po出来了一条event宣传。

“‘日日树涉！令人惊叹的华丽魔术师！今晚将空降Y市！为您带来一场难以分辨梦幻与现实的超绝大秀！’团长看这个！这个不是那个你一直赞赏有加的魔术师吗！要一起去看吗！“

……日日树涉啊。

这么俗劣的标题一定是宣传人员写的吧，还是在他不知情的情况下写了然后公开的，如果是他的话绝对不会写出这种什么令人惊叹的华丽魔术师之类的陈词滥调不过话说他不是一直给人一种全知全能的感觉吗那么如果是他的话是不会允许宣传语写成这个样子的于是这种俗劣的标题算是什么……障眼法的一种吗……那么目的又是什么……

意识到自己开始在脑子里毫无逻辑地碎碎念的真白友也嘴角不自觉地翘起，然后接着意识到自己躺在床上傻笑的样子如果现场还有另外一个人一定会被那人当做变态的吧。

变态啊……

一个令人怀念的名字。

# -二-

据冰鹰北斗回忆，日日树涉所在的三年级集体毕业那天，在舞会上，真白友也定定地看着从舞池中央聚光灯下，缓缓升起的升降台上闪闪发光璀璨夺目的日日树涉，端着一大瓶普通的葡萄汁用吸管像喝普通的饮料一般喝完了，期间北斗数次与他尝试搭话他都没有听见。没有人知道为什么喝完那一瓶葡萄汁之后，在升降台下落时真白友也冲去舞池中央跳下升降台，扯住了日日树涉的衣领之后做了什么，也没有人知道那天神秘的葡萄汁里面到底是不是有人搞鬼。有人说看见他们在后台紧紧拥抱在一起，有人说真白友也给了日日树涉一个大耳光，有人说看见他们在楼道里亲吻，有人说真白友也满脸泪水，有人说看见他们一起搭上了计程车。没有人知道真相，冰鹰北斗说，或许一切又都是真相，因为这是演剧部，或许这是小丑的障眼法，或许这是一场戏。

又或许这一切都是一场不会醒来的幻梦。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“啊糟糕结果又睡着了啊？！！“

等再次醒过来的时候，真白看向窗外已经是一片漆黑，一瞬间他失去了时间概念陷入了我是谁我在哪里现在几点和我到底又睡了多久的疑问。

“团长要去看吗？日日树涉的演出？据说是在中央公园所以不需要票直接去就可以了。在群里看到那条消息团长你读到了但是你一直没说话。刚才去你房间找你，结果看到你灯都没关就睡着了，我就让团里其他人先走了。” 是X大概两个小时前发来的简讯。

“你还好吗？“是紧接着的下一条。

“现在七点，演出八点开始，如果现在坐地铁去的话还来得及。”是X几分钟前刚刚发来的简讯。

真白眯着眼适应着黑暗里闪闪发光的手机屏幕。

*buzz

“真白前辈，我看到你已读了。”是X。

*buzz

“七点十五了哦，再不去就真的来不及了。”

*buzz

“前辈，是日日树涉哦。你不是很喜欢这个魔术师的吗~是团长原来学校的前辈来着？”

*buzz

“团长你倒是回个话啊！你不会是高中的时候被这个日日树涉强行女装然后有了心理阴影胆小了不敢去见他吧！！！你这么少女的吗！”

“？！！你怎么知道的？！“真白吓了一跳。

*buzz

“你原来还活着啊？！知道什么啊？！胆小吗？！啊别磨蹭了要不要去啊？！“

真白友也看着明亮的屏幕勾勒出的，自己两个停留在键盘上的大拇指的黑色剪影。

*buzz

“女装的话，对喜欢的人还是要做点调查的嘛。谷歌一搜团长的名字就有很多在梦之咲的有名事迹。毕业舞会事件之类的。”

毕业舞会啊……

真白把左手的拇指向b键伸去。

*buzz

“团长喜欢的人是他没错吧。不去真的没问题吗？“

……

女孩子的直觉真是可怕，真白想。

虽然真白一直有关注日日树的推特，最近他在哪里工作，又新发表了什么专辑，准备参与拍摄哪个电影等等等等他都一清二楚……但是他不敢去看日日树的演出。同城工作的北斗前辈有时候会邀请真白一起去看，一开始真白还是会应付式地找借口推脱，后来即使有时候两个人一起出去吃饭的时候电视屏幕突然开始播放日日树最近演出的新闻推送时，北斗前辈都会刻意扯开别的话题，而真白，大概已经在耳朵里屏蔽了“日日树涉”这个名词。

对于日日树的境况缄口不提是北斗和真白之间的的默契，而X的出现打破了真白用尽全力维持这个平衡。

废话啊怎么会不想去看啊，那可是日日树涉啊。

“不提那个，我本来就打算去。你在哪里我去找你，我们打车。“

# -三-

“你就像我一场我以为不会醒来的美好的梦。年少的我以为这个世界的一切都会像玫瑰一样，像你一样，美丽、惊人、如魔法般神奇，但是我知道，梦终会醒来，我想……“

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

仗着酒劲真白扑到了日日树身上并强吻了他。尽管之前，在半推半就之间日日树曾经吻到过几次真白，但是都没有这次来得激烈。真白灵活的舌尖渴求一般地缠绕在涉的舌头上，大口吞着双方两个人的唾液，喉结上下咕噜咕噜地蠕动。他毛茸茸的m字刘海扫弄着日日树的鼻尖。他身上散发出的酒气和半敞的衬衫领口，他吸吮自己嘴唇的双唇，他喷吐在自己脸上的鼻息，他紧紧钳住自己双肩的双手，他软软的有弹性的紧紧贴着自己的脸蛋，他的体温，他脸颊上闪闪发光的泪水都在告诉日日树，如果有什么时间是实现他那些春日里令他辗转难眠的冲动和那些暧昧氤氲的梦境的话，现在就是最佳的时机。

日日树涉是个天才，他能够立刻学会几乎所有最精妙的戏法，他能模仿很多人的声音，他能够精准地拿捏几乎每一个角色的性格背景特征，他能够立刻抓住观众的心。

但是在生理方面他只是个乳臭未干的思春期高中生而已。那些平日被压抑下来的，两人在演剧部活动室里独处时，对学弟换衣时裸露出的柔嫩皮肤产生的令人不齿的冲动在此刻几乎要打破理智的缰绳爆发出来。幸而演剧部里还有其他的部员，尤其是北斗君在场的时候会刻意隔开自己和友也君的距离以至于自己不会总是陷入道德的拷问。他不知道这对普通的人来说是正常的反应，还是说自己真的像友也君说的那样是个变态。一开始日日树只是觉得真白不论对什么刺激都有非常激烈的反应很有趣，再后来调戏真白仿佛变成了自己的必需品，如果见不到真白就会觉得心慌，甚至，甚至。甚至在那些暧昧的梦境里，他真的做了违背常理的事情。他的双手爬上了学弟光滑柔软的脊背，用舌尖侵犯了他胸口受到刺激之后挺立的乳尖，掰开了学弟一直紧闭的白嫩双腿……

在梦的结尾，真白总是不说话，只是哭。他豆大的晶莹泪珠不是往下流而是失重一般地向上飘，颤动着飘进日日树的嘴里和发丝里。那些泪水咸而苦涩，苦得让天才如日日树也无法控制自己的泪水，任由泪腺爆发，一颗颗的泪珠摔在真白的胸口上碎裂成一瓣瓣，轻轻地划破了柔软的肌肤，渗出细密的血珠来。

梦里日日树想要停止自己伤害真白的泪水，泪腺却开大了闸门。慌乱之中他想要用手捂住那些伤口，那些密密麻麻的伤口却越裂越大，而从那些缝隙中真白的血液奔流不止了起来，染红了日日树的双手，身体，银色的发丝和模糊一片的视线。

怎么唤友也君的名字，友也君也已经没有回应了。

不想看到友也君哭啊……不想看到友也君受伤啊……友也君在哭啊……他在流血啊……这是不对的啊……如果不是充满爱的泪水，如果是充满痛苦的泪水……这是爱吗？这是爱吗？日日树问自己。这是人们常说的叫做爱的感情吗？那些肮脏的冲动，那些泪水，配得上被称作爱吗？

友也君……什么是爱呢？友也君？

自己在伤害他吗？

自己是不是该……离开他。

……

……

……

友也君……

友也君。

你害怕我吗？

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“我想……现在正是时候让我这个凡人回到地面。以后做一个普通的平民过我自己平庸无奇的日子。”

“我想……现在正是时候让我这个天才离开地面，以后做一个卓越的小丑过我自己背离常理的日子。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“前辈……部长……我……我……我想我可能是……”等回过神来的时候，日日树发现自己坐在后台地上，上半身靠着墙，真白坐在自己的腿上满脸泪痕，衬衫的纽扣已经全部被解开，露出少年还未发育完全的纤细的腰身，西裤的皮带被抽出了一半。

“A……Amazing!友、友也君这样衣衫不整的样子！实在是让人心潮澎湃！”日日树巧妙地从友也身下抽身出来站起。完了，不能让友也君察觉到自己的慌乱，我……我是他所憧憬的天、天才的日日树涉！

“这让我有了关于新的、新的戏法的灵感！就让鸽子们送你回家吧友也君~！☆“日日树指挥鸽子们整理了真白的衣衫，推着他离开了后台。

头晕。

日日树靠在墙壁上，贴着墙脱力滑倒坐在地上。自己裤子拉链下的压力告诉日日树刚才自己离理智断线只差一步，这让日日树感到恐惧。恐惧。恐惧自己。

为待在自己身边的友也君感到恐惧。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

日日树涉在接受专访的时候说当初他从梦之咲学园毕业之后思考过两条路线。去高中时候很欣赏的一个后辈无数次和自己提到过的、他理想的一所戏剧专业极为强势的大学深造，或者直接出道。他说他其实是无所谓的，后来急切感受到了向世间播撒爱与玫瑰的责任所以在一年的调整期和一年的准备期之后直接出道了。

日日树明白，如果自己进入了友也君梦想的大学的话，会给友也君造成困扰的吧。

关于在毕业舞会那天发生的事情，日日树一直觉得应该找友也君谈一谈。

友也君不是个坦率的孩子，也不是像自己一样的天才。友也君是一个十分温柔的孩子，所以那天发生了那样的事情，他一定十分困扰吧。

日日树经常从北斗君处打听真白的近况。真白接任了演剧部部长的位子，非常可靠地承担起了前辈的责任，受到后辈所爱戴，演技方面也稳扎稳打地慢慢进步。最近尝试表演现代剧目，由参演的演员团体一起创造剧本而不是表演现成的剧本，但是他似乎不太擅长创造人物，写出来的角色都有些太过普通了。

日日树经常打开手机通讯录里的联系人，打开备注是“友也君~❤“下面，除了一条三年前发给对方却没有收到任何回复的首演嘉宾邀请以外，停留在六年前的通话记录。通话记录里基本都是很没有营养的自己发给友也君的各种鸽子和玫瑰的照片，还有各种自己照的友也君的颜艺和睡颜。偶尔友也君会发回来几句吐槽，有时候也会发一些普通的他觉得很美的天空还有吃了一半的蛋包饭的照片。

日日树涉因为华丽的外表吸引了很多八卦媒体的关注，时不时传出与当红女偶像的绯闻。对此，日日树的回应一直是“世间每一个人都值得被爱~☆”，因此他被媒体以讹传讹描画成花花公子。但是出道四年，他虽然尝试过不少与几个追求者短暂的恋爱关系，却从未与任何人发生真正肢体上的关系。身体起反应的时候，裤子下面的压力总是让他想起在高中的演剧部活动室里，从忘记关上的更衣室门缝里露出的纤细光滑的脊背，那些朦胧的如水雾弥漫的梦境，那些不是向下流而是向上飘的泪水，还有那天在毕业舞会的后台隔着舞台木板所听见的微弱音乐声。

时间能冲淡一切。普通人都是这样说的。

# -四-

日日树涉毕业之后二年级的真白友也成为了演剧部部长。真白友也与日日树涉在毕业舞会上的事迹成为了传说因此吸引了众多的新生因为好奇想要一睹真白友也的风采。

“结果实物这么普通一点也不amazing真是很抱歉。”二年级的真白在向大家派发写得详尽又简洁的演剧部部活规范的时候，歉疚地对大家笑。

演剧部的部员说，部长没有什么厉害的让人很惊奇的会让人”哇！“地一下眼前一亮的特技。

演剧部的部员还说，部长谈及上一任传奇的部长日日树涉的时候只会用“部长”和“日日树前辈”代替，据冰鹰前辈描述的话，曾经真白对日日树涉的称呼会更加地多种多样。

演剧部的部员说，部长笑起来的时候觉得很可靠很温柔，结果实际上对于每个部员演技方面的要求十分严厉，布置的作业都非常古怪，但是完成之后会觉得受益良多，果然还是人不可貌相的吧！

演剧部的部员说，冰鹰前辈说部长一年级的时候经常会向他撒娇。

演剧部的部员说，舞台上专注表演汗水闪闪发光的部长十分地帅气，作为男生很希望能够成为部长那样的人。

演剧部的部员说，部长能够驾驭很多各种各样的角色，对于角色的剖析拿捏都很到位，如果关于角色的问题去请教的时候都会很耐心地讲解。

演剧部的部员说，部长曾经说，理解每个角色的时候不光要理解台上的这个人物，更要理解台下他们的生活、他们的痛苦与爱。只有这样才能真正知道如何去在台上去表现他们的喜怒哀乐。

演剧部的部员还说，部长有时候会瘫坐在活动室沙发上默默仰望着挂在天花板上一排各式各样的化装舞会假面。如果问他的话，他会说是在练习冥想，但是其中一个部员说有一天不小心社团活动时间之后把道具拿走了，跑回活动室放回去的时候，看见部长只是静静地坐在那里，仰着头。泪流满面。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

到了。因为打车省去了地铁换乘的麻烦所以还算快，赶到的时候演出正要开始，虽然因为基本座无虚席，真白和X只能找了看台后排一个最偏的角落的过道坐下。真白一直在逃避关于日日树涉的一切，所以不论是现场演出的通告还是电视转播，还是网络上的剪辑，他都从来没有胆量点开看过。对于这场一切未知的演出，他非常忐忑不安。

现场没有任何的灯光，舞台上一片漆黑，只有临时搭建的观众席上人们应援的晃动的荧光棒组成一片光海。突然，所有的聚光灯一齐亮起，纯白的舞台上空一个被鸽群环绕的身影缓缓走下不知什么时候出现的玫瑰色旋转阶梯……

“惊喜吧！高歌吧！让蔷薇色的幻梦飘洒于这个世界吧~☆晚上好，深陷于爱之中却不自知的人们啊，我是你的日日树涉~！☆”身着华服的日日树涉站立在舞台中央，他的银色长发在七彩的灯光下璀璨美丽，有如月华。

真白一瞬间觉得外界的声音和自己之间隔了一道门，所有人的欢呼和尖叫声听起来都像是年久失修的留声机在刺刺拉拉地反复播放满是划痕的黑胶CD。 台上的，那在舞台侧幕看过无数次的日日树的轮廓，那在台下观察过无数次的日日树走路的方式，那在后台听过无数遍的日日树的声音，甚至那在社团活动室里学习过无数遍的他用手捧住鸽子的动作都让真白觉得，他从未离开过那个有些暗的演剧部活动室，他仍然是那个七年前第一次让这个身影闯入眼帘的孩子。

他突然意识到大颗大颗的泪珠从他的眼角滑落，眼前的视野模糊成一片光影。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“前辈……部长……我……我……我想我可能是……”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X看着舞台中央闪闪发光的日日树涉，又回头来看着哭泣的真白。

“真美啊。”

真白捂住嘴。

“嗯。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我想我可能是喜欢你吧。

# 重圆。

# -五-

日日树涉感到困惑。演剧部公演的时候那个坐在后排，棕发个子不高的男生，那双炽热的茶色的眼睛，让天才的日日树涉想不明白。那个孩子在他谢幕鞠躬的时候站了起来，就一动不动地那样站在那里，微微张开着嘴直直地盯着自己，也不鼓掌，在全场的欢呼声和高举起双手鼓掌的人潮中像是一个被定格了的粘土人。日日树觉得很新奇，他向着那个奇怪的男孩子眯起眼微笑，又鞠了一躬。那个男孩没有动，他闭上了微微张开的嘴，又微微张开了刚刚闭上的嘴。

真白友也感到困惑。这世上是没有魔法的吧？就算有魔法，也绝不会发生在普通的自己身上。

日日树涉没有想到真白会来看自己的演出。

在演出进行到一半的时候，他本打算邀请一名观众上台来担任志愿者。他展露着最灿烂迷人的微笑，伸出手臂做出欢迎的姿势指向观众席，聚光灯跟随着他指向的方向扫过涌动的人潮。当白色的聚光灯照亮观众席右上角时，透过层层叠叠的荧光棒和手臂，日日树看到了那双闪烁的晶莹双眼。

他的微笑在脸颊上颤了两颤。他的大脑刹那间一片空白。他的指尖开始发抖。他的眼眶在跳动。一个苦涩甜蜜的名字梗在喉咙。

友也。

他想要大喊出那个名字！他想要冲上去拥抱对方！他想要告诉对方他的思念，他的爱，他的妄想！他的……他的妄想。

他打了一个响指，舞台瞬间陷入一片漆黑。观众席上人们叽叽喳喳交头接耳。

“Amazing!Amazing!这真是莫大的惊喜，这真是充满了爱意的惊喜！！来吧，让我们讴歌这个世界吧，讴歌爱吧！让梦……让梦照亮你们的现实吧！！感谢你们今晚的陪伴，我是你的日日树涉~☆“日日树向着观众席深深鞠躬，随着他又一个响指落下，灯光突然亮起，从纯白的舞台幕布后面飞出数百只嘴中衔着玫瑰的白鸽，飞向观众席，鲜红的花瓣与洁白的羽毛漫天飞舞，人群疯狂地欢呼起来，他们高呼着日日树的名字，他们大喊着amazing，他们伸出手去抢夺那一片片在半空中旋转的轻盈羽毛，他们按下别人的头，他们扒开别人的手，他们深陷在日日树的爱之中……

日日树在人们错综复杂的手臂中寻找那双眼睛。那双眼睛呢？那双眼睛呢？！！他奔向后台，慌张地四处张望，拨开向他涌来的剧组人员，他的长发勾在了摄影师的镜头上，摄影师和他一齐摔在地上，摄影机砸在他的小腿上，“嘶啊？！“他痛苦地捂住自己的小腿，他紧紧地攥住自己的长发，他扯散了自己的辫子……

他趴在地上。

他把额头贴在冰凉的水泥地上，泪水啪嗒啪嗒地浸湿了浅灰色的地面。

愤怒的导演冲过来。

“日日树！你是怎么回事？！演出时间还有一半你在这里做什么？！“

日日树抬起头来，泪水在他美丽的脸上画出一条条弧线……

他露出一个明媚的温暖微笑。他灵活地解开缠在摄像机上的发丝，站起来从容地整理了自己的衣领和衣摆，掸了掸身上的尘土。他动了动他干燥的嘴唇。

“抱歉导演，我没事~☆不过今天可能不行了~今天我入戏太深~“

# -六-

日日树涉一直担任着为他人创造惊喜的小丑的角色，但是人类是贪得无厌的生物。他们像饿兽一般蚕食着日日树身上残存的惊喜与爱，他们在习惯了一个戏法之后就不会再为其鼓掌，他们总是要求更多！更大！更惊人的惊喜。日日树习惯了人类的秉性，并接受了自己必须要不停地创造新的惊喜，必须要不停地取悦人们，必须要不停地制造欢乐与爱的命运。有时候，他觉得很辛苦，不是因为创造不出新的戏法的无力感，因为黔驴技穷这个词语不存在于天才日日树涉的词典之中。日日树不知道自己为什么会觉得不快乐，而他的不快乐让他更加不快乐。明明世间有那么多的惊喜，明明世间充满了爱，为什么活在世上的自己会感到不快乐呢？

真白友也一直是个不起眼的普通人。在班上的成绩是中等，时不时地浮上浮下，班上演话剧的话会扮演例如树、路人A的角色，或者是石子。真白最擅长的事情是做家务，其中最为骄傲的是能制作出金黄色的美味蛋包饭。有时候，他觉得困惑，对除了蛋包饭以外的一切感到困惑。为什么别人的生活中有那么多戏剧性的事情，而自己的生活平淡无奇循规蹈矩。真白每天放学的时候看着车站风尘仆仆大腹便便低头看手机的秃顶中年大叔，叹了一口气，绝望地想，自己以后一定会变成那个样子吧。他也想像电影里面的主人公里有令人惊叹的冒险，或者是被班上最漂亮的女生追求……真白友也想到了这里，打断了自己的思路。

真白知道日日树看见了自己。穿过400米以上的距离，热烈的空气和人们挥舞的手臂，两个人的眼神相遇的那一刹那他仿佛听见了金属碰撞的声音。真白受到了电击一般浑身颤抖了一秒。他好像看见那双狭长的紫色眼睛，也在颤抖，随后他们陷入了黑暗。

他和X说。

“我们走吧。“

“团长不看了吗？“

“恩，“他顿了下，“结束了。“

# -七-

毕业舞会结束之后，日日树给真白打了十个电话，对方却一个都没有接。他去找仁兔，问他能不能联系到友也君，仁兔说，诶？刚才好像看到友亲和冰鹰君在一起。他去找北斗，北斗告诉他，真白什么都没有和他说，就回家了。涉又给真白发了简讯。

“友也君？❤~你在哪里？~我想和你聊一聊！”

“友也君？你在哪里？我能和你聊一聊吗？☆”

“友也君？我想见你，你在哪里？”

“友也君。对不起……你看到这条消息的话可以给我回个话吗？”

“友也君，我很担心你，你还好吗？”

“友也君……你能给我打一个电话吗？”

“友也君……你可以接我的电话吗？“

友也君……

友也君……

友也……

求求你了。

求求你了。

你再和我说一句话吧。

一句话就好……

对不起……

……

…… 

我只是想再听一次你的声音。

日日树给北斗打了电话。

“北斗君~☆今天晚上有时间吗~”

“十一点之后有，变态你要做什么。”

“恩~有关于友也君的事情想和你聊~”

“……为什么关于真白的事情要和我聊。跟真白聊不就可以了吗？”

“给友也君打电话的话他不接呢~”

“你给他打过吗？什么时候啊。”

“恩……我毕业的时候~☆”

“……”

“谢谢，原来是这么简单的事情啊北斗君。”

“请有点部长的样子日日树前辈。”

# -八-

“是魔法哦友也君~☆”

坐在回程的地铁上，真白看着震动的电话在屏幕上显示出的名字。那是一个许久没有出现在屏幕上的名字。X靠在自己的肩膀上睡着了，接起来的话可能会吵醒她吧？

“喂，您好，我是真白友也。请问您是？找我有什么事情吗？”是友也的声音。是友也的声音。是友也。是友也。

无法呼吸。

“您好？”

“友也君。”自己的声音沙哑得出乎意料。

“嗯。我在。”

“诶？是谁？”真白挂掉电话之后，被吵醒的X问。

真白转过手机屏幕，把屏幕上的名字给她看。

“哇……他知道你去看演出了？”

“嗯。”真白的声音波澜不惊。“他想见我。”

“团长你有戏啊！”

真白只是对着X淡淡地一笑，没有回应。他低头点开和“日日树涉”的messenger聊天记录。他想起那些碧蓝的清澈天空，用勺子捅破蛋包饭外皮时从中蒸腾而上的热气，那些舞台上灯光下两人相拥时令人失神的瞬间。

还有隔着一层水雾般的音乐声。

# -九-

“才不是吧只是单纯的性骚扰吧？！话说不要突然扑上来啊吓了一大跳啊？！“

日日树变了装，打了车，在离真白大学最近的地铁站口下车等友也和X。他先是听到了那个熟悉的声音，再转身看到了那个令他不再熟悉的身影和他身边与他说说笑笑的女孩子。日日树的胸口一紧，真白抬头，两个人的视线交汇到一起。

“啊，是日日树先生。这是我的学妹X，X，这是我高中时候的社团部长日日树先生。”真白对自己客气礼貌地微笑着。 “日日树先生”这个名词的声音让日日树竭力控制的表情肌抽搐了一下。他挤出一个富有魅力的微笑。

“你好，我是日日树涉。”他与女孩伸出的手相握。

是友也。是友也。

他抬眼，目光与正在直视自己的真白的双眼相碰。对方脸上没有笑容，那双茶色的眼睛眨了一下，转开了视线。

一路上，X走在日日树和真白的中间，不停地在赞美日日树令人惊叹的才华，涉边回应X的热情，边用余光瞥向一言不发双手插在外套兜里低头走路、只是在X转向他的时候才会微微一笑的真白。

送X回到宿舍楼之后，真白在路边的自动售卖机买了三罐罐装啤酒，扔给了涉一罐，涉接过来拿在手里没有打开。真白自己拿着一罐，把另一罐揣在兜里。他带涉走到一条林荫道上，找了一条长椅坐下，熟练地用拇指撬开拉环，嘴唇贴在铁罐上，仰着头，微微皱着眉，咚咚咚仰头把啤酒灌进自己的嘴里。日日树侧眼看着真白半阖的眼睛，反射着街灯温润光芒的棕色睫毛，褪去婴儿肥棱角分明的下颌线，上下蠕动的喉结，拉长的脖子线条，握着易拉罐的骨节分明的手指，手背上微微可见的淡蓝色血管，抵在罐底的小指，纤细的手腕，手腕上交错搭着的棕色皮革手环和突出的骨节。真白咕咚咕咚吞咽的声音让涉咽了一口口水。

真白伸出舌头舔掉嘴唇周围一圈的啤酒沫，发出滋滋的水声。日日树下意识微微张开嘴，自己的舌尖抵着下牙床。

真白看起来似乎不打算说话，只是看着自己的拇指摩挲瓶身上“beer”的字样。

“友……友也君！”

“……嗯？”茶色的眼瞳转过来平静地看着自己。真白之前从来没有给过日日树近距离仔细观察过他的双眼的机会。他水润的双眸就像新生的小鹿一般，略微卷翘的睫毛，有些多的眼白，棕茶色的虹膜和下垂的眼角。

“友也君去看了我的演出~！☆这真是莫大的惊喜！这是我的爱收到了回应吗友也君~❤”日日树努力保持着自己的常态，友也眨了一下眼睛，移开了目光。

“给我打电话了。” 他从手里的啤酒罐中抿了一口。

“嗯……”

“是要说什么吗？”

“……是……是的！☆”

“……吞吞吐吐的真不像你。”真白“噗嗤”一声有些嘲讽地笑了，又抿了一口手里的啤酒。

“几年不见了？五年？六年？”

“五年……”

“事业很成功嘛。”

“……嗯。”

“所以呢？要说什么？”

“……”

“是在外面不方便说吗？要来我房间吗？”

“……哦？~友也君是在邀请我吗？~真是让人心潮澎湃！☆”

“别用演戏的语气和我说话。”

“……对不起……”涉不敢看真白的表情。他知道真白生气了。真白生气的时候不会再一惊一乍，他的声音，他的双眼，他的身体会变成一潭不会激起波浪的死水，这世间任何神奇的石子都只会如落入空气一般安静地缓缓沉入潭底。

“不想去吗？日日树先生对我不感兴趣吗？”

“不是的……”

“啧，”真白用手捏扁了易拉罐，松手，看着它“叮咣”地弹跳了两下，停在了地上。日日树一直不会应付真的生气的真白，之前在演剧部时，真白生气的时候自己就算只是叫他友也君都会让真白脸上的表情更加的不悦。而现在的真白阴晴不定，让人捉摸不透。

“日日树先生知道高中的时候，我喜欢你吗？”真白突然扭过头直视着日日树的双眼，安静地盯着他观察了一会儿。日日树能看清对方虹膜的纹路，一根根清晰的下睫毛，眼白中细密的血丝和他内眼角的泪腺。

日日树犹豫了一下，他想要点头，但是却没有点头也没有摇头。那双大眼睛移开了视线。

“毕业舞会的时候，我的目的明明是完全暴露了吧。”他笑了。

“友……”

“可恶啊。你只是玩玩，我自作多情了。”

“不……”不是的，友也君。日日树想攥住真白的双肩，冲着他的脸大喊：不是的！不是的！但是他的身体却没有动。

“三年前你首演那天晚上，我在和前辈做爱。”真白看着地上躺着的易拉罐和从罐口漏出来流到地上的一点透明的液体。

“是第一次，喝多了，什么都不记得。醒来的时候只觉得头要裂开了，然后前辈在我面前哭得稀里哗啦的，不停地和我道歉。那个时候觉得自己里面有什么东西就，”他伸出手，在自己的面前聚拢手指做成一个啄米的手势，“‘啪！’地碎掉了。“真白看着自己的手掌“啪”地打开，像一朵绽放的花。他从兜里又掏出一罐啤酒。

“本来那种事是想和你做的。”他微微笑着摇头，用拇指撬起啤酒罐的拉环，“不知道我想什么呢。”他温柔地笑，举起啤酒罐又要喝。

日日树觉得自己的心脏被无数只手紧紧攥住，然后像拧浸湿的抹布一般挤出里面所有残存的液体和生命。痛。他猛地伸出手抓住真白的手腕。

“友也君你醉了……不要再喝了！”真白吓了一跳松开了手，啤酒罐掉在了地上，啤酒从里面像泉水一般流出，洒了满地。

“啊。”真白看着洒在地上的啤酒，转过来贴近日日树的脸，瞪大眼睛看着日日树。两个人近到几乎鼻尖能够相碰，日日树能感受到对方散发着酒气的温暖呼吸。

“好我不喝了，我不喝了。”真白看着日日树紫宝石般的双眼，推开日日树的手，转回去又靠在椅背上。

深蓝色的夜空上满天的星星在窃窃私语。远处响起汽车鸣笛的声音，日日树觉得有点冷。他觉得只穿了一件白衬衣的真白也会有点冷。

“嗯。”真白看着地面。

“刚刚我还有点心动，”他转过来冲着日日树灿烂地笑了一下，日日树心头一颤。

“离得那么近……”日日树的睫毛抖了一下。

“还奢望了一下你会吻过来什么的真是胡……唔？！”

日日树突然伸手转过真白的脸吻了上去。他的舌头攻击性地刺入真白的喉咙，身体全部的重量把身下的真白按倒在长椅上。真白因为头磕到了长凳而发出一声惊叫，从喉咙里挤出非常痛苦的声音。但是日日树没有停下来的意思。他粗重地喘息着，继续啃咬着真白的嘴唇，一只手紧紧攥着真白后脑的头发。两人的腰带摩擦发出金属碰撞的声音。他另一只手伸进友也的裤腰，手指侵略性地直接插入了真白温热的后|穴。

真白猛抽一口气瞪大了眼睛，发出了极端痛苦的求救声，日日树才意识到自己做过了头，把手抽了出来放开了对方，站了起来走开了几步捂住额头。真白剧烈地喘息，抓着自己的衣领，圆睁着眼睛看着日日树。

“对不起我……我……我没有控制住。”日日树捂住嘴，来回踱步，反复捋他耳侧的银发。他从未如此惊慌过。他的手心因为紧张而渗出了汗。他转过身来抬头看着真白，又转走背对着对方。他摇头。他抬起手臂，又放下。

“高中三年我一直想做这样的事情。”他回头迅速地瞟了一眼惊呆的真白，“对你，”他转过来面对着真白，“做这样的事情。”他低着头。

“你为什么不和我说……？”

“我怎么和你说？！友也君？！我要怎么和你讲？！哦，每次你靠近我身边的时候你身上的气味都能让我心神不宁？？高中的时候我做过无数场强|奸你的春梦！你每次在更衣室换衣服的时候，我听着布料摩擦的声音只要想象到你的裸体我的身体就会起反应！我沉浸在以部长的身份，用行为和言语性骚扰你所给我带来的安慰之中？！以爱为名吗……以爱而名吗……自慰的时候想象的都是你的身体和你的脸？！你以为我不觉得自己是个变态吗？这样的事情一点也不amazing……这样的事情我和你说了之后你还会喜欢我吗？！你会怎么看我？！一个变态！一个彻头彻尾的变态！” 

日日树抬起头来面对着真白。他的额头上一根根像青蛇的血管暴起。他的眼神穿过了真白的身体，看向了不知是何处的远方，仿佛面前的真白是一团透明的空气。

“不……”他摇头。“不是你怎么看我，而是你会看透我是个变态的事实……”他从鼻腔里挤出一声嘲讽的冷笑。

“日日树涉！一个变态！”他弯下腰，捂住脸，长发垂下来盖住了他的身体。

“然后你会离开我！你将从我身边逃走！我再也看不到你的脸！你的双眼！”他的声音听起来闷闷的，像是感冒了一样。他的膝盖支撑不住，跪在了地上。他趴在地上，额头贴在冰冷的柏油路面，柏油的颗粒有些扎人。

“再也听不到你的声音……再也触碰不到你……” 

他双手掩面。他的恐惧。他最大的恐惧。

“……真是差劲极了。”日日树涉，真是差劲极了。

真白没有说话。空气在两个人的上方嗡嗡作响。日日树不知道那段安静持续了多久。他觉得世界停止了。

“……已经很晚了，友也君你该休息了。我……我自己试试看能不能打到车……”日日树感到自己的呼吸渐渐平静了下来，他站起来，转过身去背对着真白，摸了摸自己的刘海。

“……部长。那真是很棒的表演。”

熟悉的声音，熟悉的音节。这让日日树产生了时间回溯的错觉。

他转过身，看见眼泪从躺在长椅上的真白的眼角、一滴滴地贴着他圆润的脸蛋滚进他的头发里。

“高中的时候我常常想，我为什么成为了你的部员，我为什么没有离开演剧部……”

“我为什么让你拥抱我，为什么对你微笑。”他微微地笑了，街灯照着他脸上的泪水闪闪发光。

……友也……

“如果那天没有偷偷溜进高中的礼堂就好了，这样的话我不会认识你这个变态，这些事情也都不会发生。”

“我也不会学会喝酒，然后在想起你的时候喝得烂醉和随随便便的人上床。”

“啊。我为什么认识了你呢。如果不认识你的话，你永远是神坛上的女神。而我普通的生活也会一直普通地继续下去。”

友也……

“但是如果我错过那次机会，没有见到舞台上的你的话，我的生命将会失去意义。想到那样的可能性我就会害怕。很害怕。但是见到那样的你之后，怎么可能不憧憬你啊。怎么可能……不想去到你的身边……”真白的嘴角画出一个甜蜜的笑容，他的泪水像小溪一般哗啦啦地流。

“……友也君。”

“嗯？”

“可以去你房间吗。”

“……嗯。稍等，”他抬手把眼泪胡乱蹭掉，“我先收拾一下这些罐子。”

你是天才，你真了不起，真棒……大家都在称赞着他。

因为能够报恩所以开心，因为大家开心而感到幸福……日日树涉渐渐沉迷其中。

……不断地学习，磨练一个又一个的技艺。

但是，虽然日日树涉是个天才，但是周围的人却不是。

因为【普通】的人意外地容易厌倦……贪婪，而又残酷。

看过一个技艺后，会提出更多要求。

要求展示出更美，更精湛的技艺，不然就会开始说没趣……无聊。

人是喜新厌旧的生物，不论多么绝妙的技艺，多看几次后也会【厌倦】。

日日树涉知道了这一点，感到了恐惧。

但是，他还是希望能让大家开心，所以，他继续努力，磨练技艺，一个技艺被厌倦了就开始下一个……

反复做着这样的事情，度过着每一天。

因为日日树涉是天才，所以即使如此也都解决了。

不断向着更高的地方进发，学习到更加精湛出众的技艺。

然后表演取悦大家——这便是他活着的价值。

他绝对不是不幸的，他十分满足地度过着玫瑰色的人生。……直到听到那句话。

啊啊，忘记说了……。这是个笑话，接下来要讲愉快的结局了，因为啊，滑稽的结局和童话最配了。

某一天，日日树涉一如既往地表演了新学到的技艺……明明是不能更加美妙，谁都无法模仿的技艺。

大家却开心不起来。这是为什么呢，很不可思议吧？

日日树涉明明一直满足着他们的欲望，一直遵照他们的期望不断攀登向高处！

大家却在看过日日树涉的技艺之后抱怨了起来。说什么【太高尚了，无法理解】！啊哈哈哈哈☆

……

“部长，你在哭吗？”

真白带着身后的日日树，和宿舍楼道里遇到的红光满面的同学和同学旁边衣着靓丽的女孩打了招呼。

“刚从party回来吗？”

日日树低着头用余光瞟真白的表情——他脸上挂着表演式的礼貌微笑。

“是~的！”

“两位今天晚上注意保留体力~“真白脸上的笑容没有动弹，他仍然是微眯着眼，轻轻歪了歪头。日日树瞥见真白头顶的呆毛晃了两晃。

“你们二位也是~“对方对真白和转过头去不看他的日日树眨了眨眼。

真白目送邻居进了屋门，他的嘴角和眼角都耷拉了下来。他把鞋脱在门口，日日树也这样照做了。他掏出钥匙打开自己的房门，进去之后站在门口用手支着门。

“要进来吗？“他背对着日日树，手臂横在日日树的胸前。

“……打扰了。“

真白在日日树的身后关上了门。

“抱歉，房间里有点乱。“真白用脚拨开散落在地上的剧本，纸团和酒瓶，清出一片能落脚的地板。

“随便看吧。这是最近刚公演结束的剧的剧本，感兴趣的话你可以看看。“真白从地上捡起一沓有些破烂折角的、用夹子夹在一起的A4纸，用手拍了拍，递给日日树，看着日日树翻开了第一页。然后他转过身，一颗颗地解开纽扣脱掉衬衫丢到脏衣筐里，又抽掉皮带。外裤顺着他的双腿滑下，金属搭扣的皮带“叮“地一声落在地上。

日日树用余光小心翼翼瞥着真白的背影，仿佛用视线轻抚过对方的皮肤。

——真白个子拔高了许多……或许和自己差不多高了？颀长光滑的后背上，两片肩胛骨的轮廓若隐若现……

真白弯下腰一只手去捡皮带，一只手去拽卡在自己脚腕上的裤脚。

——他颈部和背部相接处突出的脊柱开端，一层薄薄的脂肪下因为弓着腰而显出的一节节脊柱的形状……腋下浅棕色的茸毛，随着呼吸平稳起伏的腰线……

真白拽下去了卡在脚腕的西裤，直起腰来把裤子也丢到筐里，裤腿挂在了筐边。

——他腰臀相连处的一对梨涡，和虚挂在胯骨上的……四角内裤的裤腰……

日日树下意识吞咽了一下口中生出的津液。

真白探了身子去把裤腿拨进筐里，侧眼瞥了一眼迅速移开目光装作在看手里的剧本的日日树。他捞起搭在床头的白色浴袍披上，转身向门口走去。经过日日树的身边时，他用手指轻轻撩起对方垂在耳侧的麻花辫，虚捏着捋到发尾。

“我去洗个澡醒醒酒。”

日日树感觉一股电流从辫子发梢在他身侧的落点瞬间贯穿了他的全身。他手里剧本翘起的边角微微抖了一下，他后颈的汗毛一根根地竖起。真白离开了房间，轻轻在自己身后掩上了门。

日日树闭上眼深吸了一口气，空气中弥漫着木头的芳香。他睁开眼来环顾四周——狭小的普通大学宿舍，一张书桌，一把椅子，一张单人床，一个小衣橱。白色的天花板上是一个圆形的暖黄色顶灯。 椅背上搭着一件棕色小外套，桌子上散落着几个空酒瓶，桌上的书架上有一排书。他凑近去看，日本家常食谱，几本莎士比亚的精选集，还有现代剧集。桌面上有一个里面戳着几朵鲜红玫瑰的玻璃花瓶。还有一个向下扣着的相框。他向那个相框伸出手，又缩了回来。

他低头继续翻看剧本。字里行间塞着密密麻麻的他熟悉的笔迹，只是比起之前更可爱的字体，如今连在一起的比划要多了一些。在边边角角有不熟悉的字体写着加油的话，还跟着可爱的颜文字。他翻过一页页因被反复翻阅而满是皱褶的纸页，纸页发出喀拉喀拉的声响。一抹笑爬上他的嘴角与眼梢。

真白洗完回来了，他的发梢还垂着小小的水珠，浴衣的领口半敞着，可以从中微微窥见锁骨和平坦的胸脯。他裹挟了一阵牛奶味沐浴露的香甜气息，挑逗地掠过日日树灵敏的嗅觉神经。他走到床边，举起吹风机开到了吵闹的最大档，背对着日日树吹起了头发。

日日树肆无忌惮地定定望着真白撩起碎发后完全露出来的纤细后颈。他耳边吹风机的声音渐渐变得微弱得仿佛蚊鸣……

直到真白调低吹风机的档，回头在噪音中像是喊话一般地问他。

“部长觉得那个剧本怎么样？！虽然已经公演结束了！“热风翻起了他的刘海露出他的前额来。

“我只简略看了大概~☆走势很流畅，就是……“日日树详细地列了一串剧情唐突的细节。

“你这哪里是看了大概……你这把整场戏都快背下来了……该说不愧是天才么……”真白关上了吹风机。

“fufufu~☆尽管如此，这仍是个十分美妙的故事！是哪位的作品呢？~“

“我和团员一起写的。“他又打开吹风机继续吹起来。

“Ama——zing——！友也君的进步真是卓越！☆“

“……不过是团员有才华而已。“真白吹完了头发，关上吵闹的吹风机，胡撸胡撸一头乱发， 头顶的几缕发丝立了起来聚拢成一根呆毛。他走到日日树身边，把头探到日日树肩旁看着对方手里的剧本，伸手把剧本拿了过去。从他宽大的浴袍袖口露出了他纤细的白嫩手腕，皮肤下淡蓝色的血管清晰可见。那牛奶味沐浴露的甜腻气息钻进日日树的鼻孔和理智的缝隙里。

离得太近了。

“啊，这页这个细节我很喜欢~“真白指着纸页上一处标画了小星星的台词，微笑着抬起头来看着日日树。

——对方正如狩猎时观察猎物的野兽一般，安静而有侵略性地直勾勾地盯着自己的双眼。

真白下意识咽了一口不存在的唾液。他攥紧了手里的剧本纸页，纸页和凝固的空气摩擦发出“咔嚓”的碎裂声响。那双紫色眼睛的眼帘垂下来，眼神移到了他抿起的嘴唇上。接着那眼睛又抬起眼帘来看着他的眼睛。

真白有点喘不过气来。他低下头去数对方衬衫上的纽扣。那直直的一溜纽扣弯了，向自己这边贴了过来，银色的长发顺着对方的肩膀一缕缕滑下来。

真白闭上了眼睛。

这是他们第一个真正的吻。

剧本掉到了地上。真白的双手爬上日日树的颈项，微凉的手指探入温暖的领口里。

日日树把一只手从真白半敞开的浴袍领口伸入，爬过胸口，用手掌勾勒那肩膀的轮廓。浴袍滑落到地上。他把另一只手的手指埋到真白刚吹干的温暖发丝里，又顺着对方的脖子滑下，抚摩对方后颈突出的脊柱开端。

真白向后退。他们跌到床上。

## -十一-

“我也稍微有点意外，因为你一直一副不食人间烟火的样子。也许应该更早地和你聊聊这些。”

“……我一直觉得你不像个人类。”

Fufufu~因为我是超人啊！

没办法，因为我就是这么长大的，也没什么好后悔的，别看这样，我还是很幸福的哟？

友也君，保持【普通】是一件很难的事，因为人类是会习惯的生物。

【普通】的基准会被慢慢提高，最终会变得难以企及。

直到昨天为止还是顶尖的事物，今天就会变得普通。明天则会坠落谷底。这就是这个世界的常态。

如果不持续进化，不全力持续奔跑的话……就连原地踏步也很难做到，你不觉得这是一件很恐怖的事吗？

虽然你贬低自己，说自己【普通】……

但你提出表演部的入部申请，双眼闪闪发亮地说着，想要改变【普通】的自己的时候……

我觉得【很危险】。明明就连保持【普通】都是很困难的。居然还想以更高的境界为目标。

明明就连我日日树涉，都没能做到。

我因为不断挑战新的高度，导致【飞离】了……

甚至摆脱了重力，从普通的众人生活着的陆地飞向了远方。

那里是非常寂寞。没有人的温暖的世界。是英智抓住了几乎就要那样远去的我的头发……

拼命地，将我挽留在了这个世界上。

如果走错一步，你也会变成【那样】。我曾经如此害怕着。

不过，你跟我不一样，是个平凡得连一丁点才华都没有的孩子，我杞人忧天了呢。

“烦死人了……不过，嗯，还是让你担心了。”

不不。虽然你是没有个性，没有任何才能的可怜孩子。但即使如此，你也愿意一直待在我的身边。

基本上别的孩子不用三天就会逃走了。

北斗君什么都感觉不到，迟钝到令人抓狂。但因为他也有才能，所以也能跟上我。

你明明除了可爱以外一无是处，是个不值一提的存在。

但颤抖着胆怯着，厌恶着痛苦着，哭着喊着，却没有逃走。

站稳脚步，甚至对我发牢骚。你是个坚强的孩子，而且，要比你自己想的还要坚强啊。

但是，正因为如此我不能毁了你。

必须保护你……我明明是这么想的。

……开~玩笑的。喂，你明明说要【帮忙】，却完全没有进展哦！

请像我一样即使说话也能自由活动双手！

要是有余力的话就像这样，让头发也舞动起来☆

“那个是怎么做到的，好恶心？！”

“好了好了，我知道了部长。我已经习惯被你的怪异举止折腾了，所以我会一直陪伴着你，直到自己的极限为止。”

“所以，请不要随便放弃我。虽然我的确没什么才能，现在也还什么都做不好……”

“但我会加油的，所以请不要不理睬我。”

“当你要飞向宇宙的另一侧的时候……”

“我会伸出手去，至少能够抓住你的发梢……我会成长成那样的大男人。”

那可真是可靠。但是，一直抬头看的话，脚底可是会被绊倒的。

首先请集中精力在眼前的，明天也要继续的演出上。

之后的事，之后再想就好了吧。

涉跨坐到友也的腿上，轻轻把他按倒压在床上，手钻进他的裤腰握住那稍稍站了起来的阴茎。

“哇噢小白兔真是长大了~！☆”

“……不要握着那种东西说我长大了啊……咕唔……”友也的嘴唇被涉柔软的双唇堵住。涉湿软灵活的舌头绕上他的舌，把它从他的口中拉入涉的口腔里，又如吸食果冻一般吮吸着他舌头分泌出的津液。涉的手指有点凉。那几个冰凉的触点爬上他的胸口，来回揉搓拨弄他有弹性的乳头。

“咕……”友也的喉咙里发出如温顺猫科动物被爱抚一般的轻哼。涉离开友也的双唇，挪动上身，低头去衔住了友也另一颗挺立的乳头。他用唇瓣轻轻含住乳晕，仿佛品尝甜美糖果一般，用舌尖在那小小尖端的凹陷处和凸起的一圈划圆，用牙齿的咬面轻轻刮擦那绵软的乳晕。他用舌尖把那微微硬起的小尖端按下去，那尖端又弹起来，他便又按下去。他用拇指和食指反复揉捏另一个乳头，用拇指肚极轻地蹭那慢慢凸起的小尖 。友也舒服地轻轻扭动着腰身，他的身体和被子的布料摩擦发出悉悉索索的声响。他一只手环上涉的脖子，另一只手去拽自己内裤的裤腰。涉腾出一只手帮友也把内裤褪到膝盖，又摸回去抚上友也翘起的阴茎，用手指指尖挑弄铃口，拨弄茸茸的毛发。友也舒服得半眯起了眼睛，伸手去摸涉的腰带。涉和友也一起把自己的腰带抽掉，拉开了裤链拉锁，褪去了内裤，半挺的阴茎弹了出来。友也微凉的手指抚上涉灼热的微微跳动的肉棒，轻柔地用指尖在表面抓弄，抓得涉心笙摇荡。涉扯下自己的领结，揪开自己的衬衫纽扣，把衬衫扒掉了丢在一旁，用自己裸露的胸口贴上友也的胸口。

“友也君……“涉用半挺的硬物蹭着友也的鼠蹊与大腿内侧的开端。

“部长和男生做过吗？第一次就要上全垒吗？”友也“噗”地笑了。

“友也君不想要吗？☆“

涉把两根手指浅浅地探入友也的后穴，在穴口画着圈儿，一深一浅地戳着穴口一张一合的软肉。友也眯起了眼，轻轻地舔了一下上唇，自己也在小穴里插入了一根食指。从他微微张开的嘴里可以隐约看见舌尖顶着上牙床的湿润舌头。

“润滑的东西友也君有吗？☆“

友也已经舒服到几乎说不出话来。他微蹙着眉头，一只手继续扩张自己的小穴，一只手伸向床旁的床头柜拉开一个抽屉。

“里面、蓝色的那瓶……套、套在， 塑料盒里“

涉探出上半身去用一只手够友也的抽屉里的润滑剂，摸到了，拿瓶身戳了戳友也。友也伸出一只手拧开了盖子丢到一边，涉按了一下挤了一点在友也的手心里。

“够了吗？☆“

友也晃了晃他手心的透明液体。

“不够，再多一点。“

“现在呢？“

“部长你到底、有、没有经验……”

“没有哦~☆”涉对着抬起头来皱着眉看着他的友也轻眨了下他的右眼。

“……你是靠本能做的、吗……瓶子给、我……”友也把自己的手指从小穴里抽出来，用手接过来涉递给他的润滑剂的瓶子。

“手出来。“

涉听话地把手指从友也的后穴里抽了出来，那干燥的小穴不满足地闭上了口。友也牵过来涉的手，又挤了少量的润滑剂在涉的手心里然后用自己的手指肚把那透明的液体在涉的手指上涂匀。友也的指尖搔得涉整条胳膊一阵酥麻。

“好了然后……”友也抬起头来眼神和正在微笑着盯着他的涉的眼神相对，他的脸刷地红了，目光倏地逃走，低下了头。

“你、你笑什么……”他低着头盯着自己的手，假装专心在自己的手心里挤入了更多的润滑剂，然后放下了瓶子，攥成拳头揉搓了几下。

“没什么~☆就是觉得友也君很可爱~☆”

“然！然后插进去！插进去就……唔……”友也扭开了涨红的脸，却被涉挑起下巴转过脸去吻住。他的大腿下意识地放松，角度张开得更大，把手上的润滑剂送进了小穴。他舒服地闭上了眼睛。涉也将润滑过的手指轻轻插入友也的小穴。

滑溜溜的穴口在两个人的扩张下十分放松地一张一合仿佛在呼吸，发出淫糜色情的水声。涉用手指有意识地在友也温暖润滑的窄穴里四处探，突然友也受到电击一般挺了一下腰，发出一声软糯的闷哼。他便和友也自己的手指一起，有意轻轻地频点、揉拨那处友也身体里让他不能自已的嫩肉。

友也的腰一跳一跳地紧绷挺直，脚背弓了起来，双腿夹紧了涉的腰。他光滑的小腹一下一下有节奏地虚贴上涉的胸口，蹭得涉全身发痒。一浪浪的快感折磨得友也浑身的肌肉不安分地抽搐。他小穴的嫩肉一吸一吸地唆着对方的手指。

涉微笑地看着被快感夺走肌肉控制权的友也。

“唔、进、进来……套……“他的眉眼挤在一起，放荡着张着嘴伸着那肉粉色的舌头、嘴一张一合地大口大口吞入空气，胸口剧烈地起伏。他插在自己小穴中的那根手指已然忘记了继续扩张的工作，而另一人的几根手指也不知是在专注刺激他的g点还是在趁机与他的手指缠绵。他伸长着脖子高仰着头，头顶着枕头，几乎要整个上身翻过去……他很快就要高潮了。

涉轻笑一声，只是敷衍地装模作样够了一下抽屉。

“摸不到呢☆“

他俯下身去，长发覆上友也的身躯。他又在友也的小穴里塞入一根手指，用指节反复搔刮g点处的嫩肉。友也的双眼蒙上了一层情欲的水雾，他紧紧咬住下唇，想要压抑自己频频的呻吟，喉咙里却漏出仿佛小动物般带着哭腔的呜咽声。涉揽过友也的头，叼住他的嘴唇，又将舌头探入他湿热的口腔，用舌尖轻抚着他柔软而粗糙的舌头表面。他边用一只手的指节继续频扫让友也疯狂的那点，边把对方所有含混不清的喘息都吞到嘴里，含在口中不舍地搅弄一下才咽进肚里。他伸出另外一只手把两个人挺立的灼热硬物拢过来在一起来回摩擦。

“呃、啊、唔唔？！”被前后两处传来的快感完全剥夺了矜持的友也左右扭动着自己的腰和胯，眯着迷离的双眼，如同待哺的饥饿幼兽响亮地吞咽着双方的唾液。他高高反弓起了自己的腰，小腹和涉的小腹紧紧相贴摩擦着。他勾起脚尖，脚趾抓起了床单，抽出原本插在小穴里的那只手捏住涉的大臂，另一只手攥住枕角。他的大腿渐渐夹紧了涉的腰。他脖子和发际线上渗出的汗珠顺着他的发丝渗进他挚爱的枕头里。

“嗯！啊……“他的双腿猛地一夹，小穴抽搐了一下，挺立的阴茎颤抖着把半透明的白色浊液滋在了涉的小腹上。他紧绷的浑身肌肉和肉棒在涉的身下和手中霎时酥软下来。他紧锁的眉间也松开了。

“友也君如此心急吗~”涉舔了一圈自己的嘴唇，“美妙的故事高潮还未到来~☆“他变魔术般地拿出一个安全套。

“你……故意的……” 从友也双唇间混杂着喘息吐出的话语，字里行间被情欲涨满，但是他仍倔强地否认着自己暴露无遗的渴望。

“不要……我明天还要开会……”

这无疑是对于还未释放过的涉的撩拨。他捧起对方一只手，用白天时候伶俐的舌头湿漉漉地裹住对方的手指与指缝。

“友也君……”他舔舐、吸吮、啃咬着友也柔软的指肚和指间的皮肤。那几根手指微微蜷曲起来，轻蹭过涉的下唇，摩挲了几下他上唇的唇珠，又探进了他温暖光滑的舌齿之间。

“那我便视此为应允？~☆“透过友也的指缝，涉盯着友也的双眼，充满渴望的紫色双眸闪闪发亮。

友也轻轻咬上自己另一只手的拇指，看着涉，微微点了点头。涉把做好保护的阴茎前端轻轻抵上对方正在迫不及待吸吮空气的穴口。那小穴的开口一嘬一嘬地吸走了他最后的理智。他能感受到自己肉棒上的血管在热烈而兴奋地跳动。他缓慢地把自己那根灼热的东西探入这他几乎隐秘渴求了五年的肉穴——隔着塑胶薄膜，他感到那狭窄的潮湿肉壁贪婪地迎接了他的到来。他舒服地长出一口气。

可是友也突然伸出一只手紧紧钳住了涉的肩膀，他红了眼眶。他使劲咬着自己的拇指指节。穴口处那炽热的硬物让他的身体兴奋，却又让他想起刚刚认识的前辈在他面前来不及抹掉的鼻涕和大串泪珠，醉酒后锁上房门安慰自己时伴随快感如海啸般没顶而来的窒息感，还有梦中那有些疼的第一次和摇曳的银色长发。

他讨厌这些不懂得审时度势侵入脑海的片段。他讨厌那个反复烦扰他的春梦。可是……可是……

可是在那场梦里两个人的喘息、话语、面容都蒙了一层水雾，就连那穴道中的疼痛感也是钝的，像没有磨快的刀刃划过皮肤。但是那钝感，那层水雾的朦胧感却又像尖锐的针头猛扎在友也的胸口，清晰地提醒他，“你的初夜本该是这样”——“而你的初夜不是这样”。大学的生活很忙，繁重的学业和剧团事务占据了他大脑中清醒的部分，屏蔽掉了那些杂乱的思绪 。但是自那次醉酒过后，三年，在一场场突如其来没有征兆的春梦的结尾，他会在清晨的鸟鸣声中醒来。他会爬起来换掉被梦遗沾湿的内裤，接着他会躺回床上盯着天花板上的顶灯，听房间里安静的空气嗡嗡作响。之后他会去上课、排练，好像什么都没有发生。温暖的液体不受控制地从他紧闭的眼缝中溢出来，滑进发鬓，掉进枕头里。

“友也？！疼了吗？！要不要不做了？”涉停止了深入的动作。他伸出手把友也的手指从他自己嘴里拿走。他的手指碰触到友也的皮肤时，友也松了口。

涉想起那些不是向下流而是向上飘的泪水。

“没、事……不、用管我……”友也用手背挡住了自己的双眼。泪水沾湿了他的手背。

“友也……没事了，我们不做了……“涉提起胯，做势要离开对方的身体。

友也突然伸出另一只手拉住了涉的大臂，接着把两条腿从自己的裤衩腿里掏出来，高抬起来搭在涉的肩上勾住了涉的脖颈。

“……继续。“

友也的话语是命令性的。涉笨拙且小心翼翼地开始抽插，观察着友也未被手背挡住的那半张脸的脸色。友也掀起手背，透过婆娑的视野看见了涉那少见的紧绷的脸和担忧的眼神。

友也笑了。

“不用那么小心啦。”他放下手，撑住床面，主动去挪动胯迎合涉抽插的角度和节奏。涉的耻骨和友也晃动的臀瓣相撞发出响亮的啪啪声。涉渐渐加速的抽插顶得友也的气息支离破碎。涉的辫子合着他抽插的节奏拍打在友也的大臂上。友也合上眼专注感受被顶弄的快感，又用一只手套弄起自己那半抬着头的阴茎来。他从涉肩上放下两条腿，撑住床，稍稍坐起来了一点，把脸贴上了涉的颈窝。他又抬起一只手，轻轻抚过涉的后脑，捋过一缕荡来荡去的银色长发，拉住发尾，攥在了手心里。

两人的汗水浸潮了床单。

“友也……”

涉转过头去想去吻友也的脸，却吻不到。他只好亲吻了对方毛茸茸的头顶，把脸埋在那暖棕色的柔软乱发里，呼吸着混杂着洗发露香气的友也的气味。

“嗯……“涉颤抖了一下，拥紧了友也。他长出一口气，在友也的身体里软了下去。

“友也君还没有来么？“他轻喘着调整自己的呼吸，低下头去亲吻了一下友也紧锁的眉头。友也因为已经快没有了力气，只是捏着自己高高抬着头的阴茎，并没有动。

“让我来试试看吧~☆”涉挪动了身体的位置，把头探到友也两腿之间，扶住那肉棒，俯下身，张开嘴 。

“不用……喂……喂！别……！”

涉轻轻含住了友也的阴茎前段，并用舌尖戳了一下铃口。他抬眼观察着友也的反应。

“嘶啊？！“友也的大腿猛地夹住了涉的头。他大腿内侧的敏感皮肤贴着涉温暖的耳廓。

涉低下眼帘，吞入了那根坚挺硬物的大半。他温热柔软的口腔内壁包裹上友也肉棒的棒身，友也受到电击一般颤了一下，用手紧紧抓住了床单。

“嗯？！“ 他咬住下唇内侧的嫩肉。

涉用嘴唇来回捋着友也的棒身，又像是吸酸奶一般嘬着前端。友也的喘息声染上了哭腔。涉没嘬几下友也就射在了他嘴里。

“不……“友也抬起头。从他下垂的眼梢一颗颗硕大的泪珠滚了出来，贴着他的脸颊滑落。他看着涉蠕动着喉结把自己射出的精液都吞了下去。那半透明的白色黏稠液体从涉的嘴角溢出来了一点粘在了涉美丽的脸上，滴在了友也自己的小腹上。

“弄脏你的脸了……“他的眼泪像连珠串一样向外冒，滑下来，掉在自己的胸口上摔碎成一瓣瓣。

涉抬起眼安静地观察着满脸泪水的友也。他用手背蹭掉脸上的浊液并舔干净了手背， 甚至低头伸出舌头舔掉了漏在友也小腹上的部分。

“那么脏……那么脏……”友也的声音剧烈地颤抖着，泪水夺眶而出。

“哇！比想象中的腥~☆我可是想要吞掉友也君的全部的哦~☆”涉冲着友也笑。他用他那精致的面庞轻轻贴上他用手扶着的，软下来友也的肉棒。

涉的脸贴上他的阴茎的那一瞬，友也的身体还是彷如受惊地一抖。他凌乱的哭泣变成抽噎。

“我有什么值得让部长你这样对我的地方……我只是一个普通人……”他啜泣了起来，双肩颤抖着，偏过了头，“我凭什么能被部长你这样的天才直视……我凭什么……我……我明明……”他捂住了自己的嘴。

涉收起了自己的笑容。他沉默地看着哭泣的友也，又扭头看了看友也地上散落的酒瓶和剧本，眨了眨眼。他爬回到友也的身上，他的长发如同帘幕一般，将两人裸露的身体笼罩在银色的昏暗之中。他把双臂撑在友也头的两侧。友也紧紧闭上了眼睛拧着头不看他。

“友也君。“他的语气很平静。

友也只是把他整张脸都罩进了自己两只手里。

涉伸出一只手覆上友也的手背。友也的双肩渐渐不再发抖，他的啜泣声弱了下来。涉轻柔地捏起友也的两只手都放到一边，拨开友也额头挡住他眼睛的碎刘海，把他的脸转过来，俯下身去，双手捧住他的脸。两个人的额头贴得很近。友也的眼泪还是一颗颗地向外冒，他那对茶色的双瞳也瞟着左下角。而涉只是安静地看着友也的双眼，等待着那对眼睛愿意和他眼神相对。

友也的目光转过来瞄了一眼涉的眼睛，又躲开了。他想从涉的手里逃走，他缩他的脖子，他用膝盖顶上涉的肚子。可是涉用手指夹住了他的耳根，用拇指抚摸着他的脸蛋，抹去了不停冒出来的泪珠。

“友也君……友也。请不要逃。”友也的眼神飘了回来，又逃跑了。

“请看着我的眼睛……请……友也！”涉的最后一句斥责仿佛在生气。友也不逃了，抬起眼有些惶恐看着涉的眼睛，涉才放松自己的手，只是轻轻地捧着友也的脸颊。

“对不起我冲你吼了……我……“他深吸一口气，闭上了眼睛，贴上了友也的额头。

“不知道要如何向你表达这种感情。我一直也害怕我对你的感情。害怕我自己。我一直以来的躲躲闪闪也伤害了你。但是我现在，我现在……“他离开友也的额头，睁开眼，看着友也的眼睛。友也在涉的双手中挣扎着又想逃，他紧紧地闭上了眼。

“友也。友也。请睁开眼睛看我，请看着我好吗？”他看着友也紧闭眼皮上的褶皱。他继续用拇指擦掉友也眼角溢出的眼泪。

“现在的我……现在我会努力……我会努力让你明白我的心意。请听我说，友也君。”他小心翼翼地捧着友也的脸颊，注视着友也的双眼，等待着另一人对他的回应。

友也把下唇咬的有些发白。他微微睁开眼，垂着眼看着两个人贴在一起随着呼吸分开又合拢的肚皮。他抬起他的眼帘。他们互相直视对方。友也觉得自己的呼吸困难了起来。

“你是我在生命中所遇到的最普通，但是又最像魔法，最amazing的人。”涉眯起眼对着友也温柔地笑。

友也的心脏漏跳了一拍。

“是普通的你，非常普通的你，教会了我什么是爱，如何去爱，以及如何去生活。”涉的声音，很温暖。

“是你。是友也你……让即便是小丑的我也可以拥有生活。“涉的笑容，非常地幸福。

“这样的你……”

我想我可能是喜欢你吧。

“如果你不讨厌……我想要一直陪在这样的你的身边。啊，不对~☆……我想缠着你，就算你讨厌，我也想要缠着你……“他的眼泪从他那紫宝石一般璀璨美丽的，闪耀着星辉的眼睛里直接掉下来落在友也的脸颊上。

“我想从今天起的每一天、每一分、每一秒，一直纠缠着你。我……”涉的手指捏紧了友也涨红的耳朵。

“我想和你一起生活，所以可以不要再从我身边逃开了，好吗，友也君？“

友也圆睁着他那小鹿般的茶色大眼睛，呆呆地看着涉。他张开了微微闭上的嘴，又微微闭上了刚刚张开的嘴。

我想我可能是喜欢你吧。

“还是说……果然还是讨厌吗……“

……

……

……

……

……

友也完全是定格了。

突然，他的眼泪像决堤一般无声地冲刷了他的脸。

“……你是笨蛋吗……这样子人设都崩坏了啊…… “几乎听不见的仿佛自言自语一般的微弱声音从友也的两片嘴唇中间钻出来。他的眼神好像透过了涉的身体看向了不知何处的远方，仿佛涉是一团透明的空气。然后他的双眼聚上了焦，那双茶色眼睛的黑色瞳孔，对上了涉紫色眼睛的黑色瞳孔。他伸出双臂，轻轻绕住涉的脖子。

“真过分啊友也君！~我可是非常认真地说的~用尽了全身的Amazing说的啊~☆“ 涉俯下身去拥住友也，双手抱住友也的头。

友也在他怀里安静了几秒，突然“呜哇——”一声像打开了开关一样开始嚎啕大哭。

“Amazing！~友也君哭起来的时候还是像个孩子呢☆~”

友也转过头去吻上了涉的嘴唇。他的双手攀上涉的耳后，手指埋进银色的柔顺发丝里。

两人的泪水掺在一起流进他们的嘴里，混着精液的味道有些腥咸。

于是，二人又战了一轮之后。

涉趴在浑身酥软的友也身上，两个人一起喘着调整乱七八糟的呼吸。涉随手摸了一条内裤帮友也套上。凑到友也耳侧用悄悄话的音量说，“友也君在做爱时的表情实在是太可爱了，不照几张照片实在是可惜~☆“

“你是变态吗……“友也已经没有了力气，他伸手轻轻推了一下涉的脸。而涉在友也的脸侧，只是微笑着看着友也。

“你是……“

“fufufu~☆我是认真的哦~“

”……下次……吧……“

“哇友也君说了下次~是在邀请我吗~☆不如现在再来一次吧~”

“变态你是精力怪物吗……”友也伸出双臂环上涉的脖子，“抱我去洗……“

“友也君现在就开始撒娇了吗~真是太可爱了！ ”涉笑得很灿烂。

“没……“友也扭头和涉的视线相汇，”………嗯。“他把滚烫的脸颊贴在涉温暖的颈窝里。

“fufufu~☆害羞的友也也是如此让人怜爱！浴室在哪个方向？☆” 涉笑着挽起友也的大腿根，裹上浴袍。

“和卫生间在一起……左拐再左拐就是……”友也毛茸茸的头顶在涉的脖子和肩膀上摩擦，让涉觉得有些痒。

对于日日树来说，发生的一切就像高中时那无数场暧昧的春梦。高潮的余韵让他回忆起自己想象着友也的身体自慰之后的脱力感。额头的薄汗让他想起春夏之交某个夜晚辗转难眠时被汗浸湿的恼人长发。但是怀中友也君柔软的触感是那么真实，丝毫不顾对方刚刚做过剧烈运动的腰、自顾自沉甸甸地坠在别人怀里的任性也与梦中那种失重的虚无缥缈感不同。他脖子上透着细汗的微红皮肤，皮肤上细软的白色小绒毛……他蹭着自己颈窝的柔软暖棕色发丝，还有那根随着平稳的呼吸起伏的坚挺呆毛……这不是梦吧？日日树问自己。这不是梦吧？

“……嗯？我睡着了吗？”怀里的人揉了揉眼睛。他把腿放下来站到地上，一只手仍然搭在涉的肩膀上。

“友也君这样也能睡着！~这是一种普通的你的奇特才能吗？☆”

“啊好困……快点洗完我要睡了……”他半眯起眼睛，牵起涉的手，转身趿拉着脚拉着对方走去卫生间的方向。

日日树涉觉得，这应该不是一场梦。

他以为不会醒来的梦已经醒了，而这正是他的现实。

-十二-

“但是，现在正好是春天吧？如果趁着现在栽种玫瑰的话……”

“等到新生入校的时候，刚好就可以开花了。”

日日树在浴室里压抑着想要把浑身瘫软的真白弄得再软一些的欲望帮他洗过之后，又抱着真白，把他放回了床上，坐在了床边。

“变态你不回去的话没问题吗，经纪人不会担心吗？”

“和他们打过招呼了~今天我要与友也君共度良宵~”日日树也不从床边站起来，也不躺下。

“下去……“ 真白拉过自己的被子蒙住了自己微烫的脸。

“友也君我们都互相爱抚过身体的每~一~寸~肌肤了，你却不愿意与我同床共枕吗~☆！“日日树一副受伤的样子爬下真白的床坐到地毯上，他的眼中竟然真的闪出了泪光。而真白向他的方向砸来一个靠垫，扔来一条原本罩在床上的空调毯。“我睡了。“他背着日日树的方向躺下，闭上眼。

日日树起身去关上了灯之后，侧躺在了地毯上，用手肘枕着靠垫，抱着空调毯安静地盯着在床上背对着他躺着的真白。

“好啦知道啦吵死了……你上来吧……如果你不介意的话。“真白挪了挪身子腾出了一个人的位置。

“Amazing!☆友也君这诚挚的邀请让人不忍拒绝~！！”日日树欢快地爬上真白的床，然后一只手臂把真白整个拢进怀里。真白一只手抚上日日树的手背。

窗外，从远处传来隐约可闻的汽车鸣笛声。

“……好热哦……“

“我可以用头发为友也君扇风哦~“

“谢谢，不需要。睡了。“

“友也君真是钟情这个普通的枕头~“

“……是呢。“

变态终于安静了下来。

大概过了三分钟。

“友~也~君！你睡着了吗~☆“

“……没有……你抱着我我有点紧张……”

“对不起哦~☆那要放开吗？”

真白转过身来回抱住日日树，一条腿伸到了对方两腿之间。他们的双脚碰在一起。

“主动的友也君实在是让人心潮澎湃！ ☆“

真白把头埋进日日树裸露的胸口。

“部长闭嘴……好吵……有些事情我之后还是想和你谈……“

“友也君如此神秘，真让人觉得兴奋不已~☆“

“……晚安……别说话了……“

又过了大概五分钟。

“友也君~☆”

“干嘛啊变态还睡不睡了。”真白从日日树胸口处传来的声音有些闷闷的。

“虽然变态是友也君对我的爱称，但是友也君想不想换一个更为亲密的称呼呢~☆”

“不会叫你涉的。“

“Amazing!☆友也君完全看透了我的心思~这样残忍地拒绝反而让我有些兴奋呢~☆

“…… 变态你要是再说话的话就给我回去。”

“心跳不已~☆”

真白伸出一只手拽住了日日树的小辫子。日日树痛得一叫。

难得的安静大约又持续了五分钟。

“友~”

真白伸出胳膊愤怒地打开了床头灯！

“变态我是认真的我早上还要早起去开剧团会议你要是再不睡的话就给我去睡楼道！！！！！”他狠狠扥了一下日日树的辫子。

“fufufu☆~友也君凶狠的神情也令人心跳不已！☆”

“……”真白皱起了眉头，“你要说什么……”

“友也君觉得这是魔法吗？”日日树的嬉皮笑脸突然凝固在他的脸上。他贴近真白的脸，两人的鼻尖顶在一起。他眯起狭长的眼睛，紫色的瞳仁仿佛已经把装在真白脑子里的小心思都掏了出来翻了一遍又塞了回去。

真白盯着日日树的眼睛，他的双颊慢慢地变热了。他“啪“地一下按下床头灯的开关，两人的双眼陷入黑暗。

“……没有魔法这种东西的。“

“fufufu~☆这么绝对吗？”

“没有的……是你自己说的。是障眼法之类的。魔术之类的。”

“Great Answer! 不是魔法呢，友也君~☆”

“那是什么……”

“是爱，友也，爱使人愚蠢。”他的嗓音突然低了一个八度，话语裹着热浪拂过真白的脸颊。真白的耳廓刷地红了。

“………………这种话你说出来不会害臊的吗…………“

“对你说的话就不会害羞。“

真白狠狠拽住了日日树的小辫子！他感到自己的脸颊烫得像是在燃烧。他甚至有些担心在黑暗里，自己滚烫的脸会不会加热了空气然后传导到日日树那里，让对方知道了他现在脸非常、非常地红。

……怎么可能啊？！

“呜哇友也君我还以为你也是爱着我的呜呜呜呜——“

“…… ……“真白继续拽着日日树的辫子“…… …… 总、总之我还没有想明白，没有想好要怎么面对自己的感情……面对你，还有面对未来什么的……还有跟爸爸妈妈还有妹妹交代的事情。还有和我在一起的话会对你的名声造成影响的吧……你的事业才刚刚起步……”他拉着辫子的力道渐渐松懈了下去。

“友也总是考虑很多呢~☆但是我们可以一起想，友也君~☆我们一起努力想明白好吗？一起面对互相的感情，你面对我，我面对你，还有一起面对未来。如果没有友也君在我身边的话，我宁愿不要我现在拥有的一切。”

“…… …… …… “真白的声音有点颤。“可恶啊变态这真是十分肉麻……”

日日树笑了，“友也君讨厌肉麻吗？”

“……也……算不上讨厌……”

“Ama~zing! 那么友也君，今后我就是你~的~日日树涉~☆”

“……好吵啊变态日日树……”

“叫我涉嘛友也君~~~~ ”

“不可能的。睡觉……”

三分钟过去。

真白忽然感受到有什么一根根仿佛是发丝的东西，钻进了他的上衣下摆。

“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊你干什么啊你这个变态？！！！”

“再来一轮好不好呢友也君~☆？”

“给我去睡楼……咕唔！！！？？”他的话语被一个吻堵住，对方的双手轻轻捧住了他的脸。

“晚安，友也君。”紫色的双眼在黑暗中闪闪发光。

“…… …… …… ……“真白的心脏剧烈地跳动。他有些担心胸口的震动会带着空气一起摇晃起来，然后传到日日树那里让对方知道，现在，他的心跳非常、非常地快。他转过去身背对着日日树，滚烫的脸颊一跳一跳。

“睡！睡了……“

日日树又笑了。他揽过真白的腰，把胸口贴上对方的后背。两个人的心脏，“咚咚、咚咚“地在他们的胸腔里共振。真白把五根手指叉入日日树的五个指缝中，他的指尖有点凉。

拂晓的阳光透过百叶窗的缝隙漏进来，一条条微白的光带轻抚过真白裸露的肩膀。日日树轻轻地把被子往上拉了一下盖住那光滑的肩膀。

两个人的呼吸随着身体的起伏同步。

他闭上眼，意识沉入梦乡。

第二天，周六早上例行的剧团会议，真白友也第一次迟到。 日日树涉公开出柜的事情发生在不久之后。他们就像碎成了两半的同一面镜子，之前只能从对方身上看到破碎的自己，现在终于破镜重圆。

日日树涉公开与真白友也交往之后，真白的大学经常受到粉丝围堵，所以涉提议说要不他们俩一起在城里买一套房子同居吧，这样可以每天见面，也不用太担忧同学受到困扰。这个提议被真白友也斩钉截铁地否决了。他说要用自己的生活费和打工的工资去租房，如果涉想见他的话有时候可以过来看他。

真白租了一个一个卧室附带厨房和独立卫浴的小青年公寓，给日日树配了一把钥匙。而对方表示这样的话，真白的经济压力会很大，死缠滥打得真白终于服了软，接受了由两个人来平摊租金的方案。

什么嘛……这样就好像之后要一起过了一样……这个想法出现在真白友也脑海的时候，他有一种想要以头抢地的冲动。

青年公寓里只有放下一张单人床的位置，于是日日树买了一个被真白嫌弃的、浮夸的蔷薇色睡袋放在真白的房间里。公寓隔音不好，敲敲墙壁会发出咚咚的回响，而他们也经常因为半夜闹出太大动静而被四邻警告了不少次。尽管罪魁祸首日日树涉并没有收敛的意思。

真白的小公寓里有一张书桌，一张床和一个小电视。他的桌子堆满了大沓的剧本和参考书籍，还有一个普通的木相框。木相框里，是演剧部第一次公演结束后和部长和北斗前辈的合照，三个人都笑得很开心。

有一天，真白在房间里贴了一张日日树的海报。在日日树开口问之前，他对日日树说，“怎么了贴你海报不行吗？“

“A——ma——zing！！友也君！！是因为在你我无法相见的日子里日夜思念我吗~~~我感受到了友也君勃发的爱~想要讴歌——“话音未落，他被真白用枕头蒙住了头。

过几天真白又在墙上贴了一张北斗的海报。

“呜呜呜——“日日树瓢泼的眼泪撒了整个房间，”我还以为我是友也君心中的唯一——你为什么贴了北斗君的海报——“

“因为看不到北斗前辈的日子里日夜思念前辈帅气可靠的身姿。“

“fufufu友也君~说出这种台词可是相当于引火上身！”他把真白扑倒在地毯上，咬上真白的脖子。

“哇啊啊啊你给我松口变态假面！！“

X经常和真白说如果被日日树前辈欺负了，她随时欢迎真白来找她抱怨。但是X最近觉得觉得好像每天日日树前辈都在欺负团长一样。

这个世纪最有潜力的偶像派魔术师日日树涉最近想要努力做到的事情是帮助真白友也戒酒，但是他有时候有些怀念醉酒时淫魔mode的友也君。反而是在正式交往同居之后，清醒状态下的真白变得更加羞涩，看到一丝不挂的日日树时会脸红害羞，换衣服的时候会把日日树赶到厨房去。 

“啊——————明明那天晚上友也君那么坦诚——”日日树悲恸地号哭，泪水瀑布一般喷薄而出。

“……我那时候醉了……”

“其实友也君就是想勾引我和你上床吧~~”

“！！！才不是！！！是醉了！！！是酒精！！！”

“可恶啊说好了要帮友也君戒酒真是可惜啊~~~但是今天~让我们先抛开远大的目标把友也君灌醉吧fufufu☆”

“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊我还没穿好衣服呢啊啊啊啊变态啊啊啊救命啊啊啊呜呜呜呜呜——”

最近真白给日日树买了一个小的气垫床放在自己的床的旁边。有一次日日树半夜回来的时候，看到真白抱着他挚爱的枕头，在气垫床上没盖被子就睡着了，日日树就给真白小心翼翼地盖好被子之后冠冕堂皇地去睡了真白的床，“啊~友也君的味道~~感觉身体热起来了~☆”

第二天真白醒过来的时候，边大叫着“变态日日树！！！“边满脸通红地爬到床上用枕头殴打在床上缩成幸福的一团的日日树。日日树趁机隔着枕头抱住了真白。整个房间突然安静了下来。

“让我抱一会儿，我就该去事务所了。”他说着抽走了真白的枕头，把头埋进对方的臂弯。他闭着眼，嘴角挂着微笑，银色的眼睫毛微微随着眼珠的转动颤动着。

这个人安静的时候……非常地好看啊，真白这样想。有时候会突然变得正经，那个时候也很不错啊。

真白伸出手，轻轻摸了摸怀里日日树的头顶。日日树的头发软得像他养的鸽子身上掉下来的保暖小绒毛。

未来会怎么样呢？他们问自己。

初晨的阳光正钻过被风吹起的窗帘的缝隙，爬上在床上相拥的两人的身体。日日树的银发被镀上一潮月华般的光浪。真白轻轻地在日日树的额头上落下一吻。

日日树闭着眼，他高高翘起的嘴角暴露了他的得意。

“下回还是在你床上做吧~”

“没有下回了！！！！”

等待他们的是未知的一切未来与可能性。


End file.
